To bad it wasn't forever
by Bittersweet412
Summary: This part 1 of a verse i have in mind. This is mainly Femsteve and she is Stephanie, This story is about Stephanie's involvement with the war and how she became Captain America and her relationships with Howard, Bucky, and Peggy.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an intro to a verse i have in mind. Stephanie Rogers is the femsteve. Enjoy!

* * *

She was a frail and pale being. Stephanie Rogers was your typical victim from the depression; she was weak, famished, and very sick. Though her physical aspect was sympathetic her character was strong and she would always defend herself from any form of unjust behavior. She was a gifted person with a very kind heart. She knew what was right and wrong and always chose to be on the good side. She was also a gifted artist and was attending a fine arts school when rumors of a second world war began. She wanted to make a difference and help her country with whatever way possible. However, her ambitions were probably too high on par with what she was capable of physically doing. Bucky, her best friend since child hood had just registered into the army and she thought she could do it too.

Her mother had just passed away with pneumonia and Stephanie was feeling very down. Bucky couldn't seem to get her out of her small apartment in the heart of Brooklyn. It had been weeks since Stephanie had seen sunlight; she even gave up on finishing school.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"

"Hey Steph come on out I brought you some lunch!" Bucky exclaimed after he knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened to a small figure covered completely in a blue blanket and all he could see were piercing baby blue eyes staring back at him. This in retort made the broad shouldered man giggle to a great extent. The figure covered with the blanket just made a 180 spin and went back to her worn out couch. Bucky sat right next to the figure and immediately went to uncover the soul from her suffocating device. Try as she might the figure fought as much as she could to keep the blanket on her but failed tremendously. She then gave the man a pout to his actions.

"You look so cute when you pout, you know that?" Bucky said as his right hand went for his pocket to take out something. "Here I brought you some candy to cheer you up." With that he gave the small girl the candy.

Immediately, the small girl gave Bucky a tremendous smile and started gobbling down the said candy.

"Thank you so much Bucky! Oh gosh these are so good! How could you afford them?" Said the blonde lady.

"Hey, don't worry about that Steph, now what I want is—"

"I knew this day was too good to be true…what did you want from me Bucky?" Steph had interrupted him.

"Well I've been worried for the past few weeks, and constantly thinking if you're okay. I miss you; I miss us hanging out. It's just not the same without you. I know what happened to your…well to your mom but enough is enough Steph, your mother would not want to see you suffering like this." He regretted even mentioning Steph's mom because now she was teary-eyed trying to hold her tears back.

"Aw chucks, I'm really sorry Steph, I didn't mean to." Bucky apologized as he went for her arm to console her.

"No don't fret it, and you're right I shouldn't be stuck in here anymore. So what did you have in mind?" Steph said as she used her hands to wipe the hidden tears from her eyes. Bucky had ruffled her hair and smiled back.

"Today Howard stark, you know they super rich guy that is super smart, well today he is showcasing his new invention at the fair and well I was wondering if you would want to come with me, besides I want to spend my last day here with you before I leave to camp tomorrow."

"What? You're leaving tomorrow, how come you never told me!" Asked a very hurt and confused Stephanie.

"I tried but you never answered the door! Until today now go shower you look horrible and get ready! I will leave without you and you know it so hurry up!"

"That is so rude of you Bucky! Fine, give me a minute."

30 minutes later she was out and staring at a sleeping Bucky. He looked so happy when he was asleep and she was glad to have him in her life. He was always there for her in school whenever someone made fun of her or bullied her. He was always there for her whenever she would get hurt or injure herself. He always knew what to do and she couldn't imagine living life without him, he was in fact her only friend. She got super close to his hear and yelled,

"BUCKY WAKE UP!" she then laughed as his expression was the least expected. He shrilled like a little girl.

"Ha, So much for leaving without me!" Stephanie said punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Steph let's get going!" Bucky said as he messed her hair up again.

When they got to the fair, Steph was in awe, it had been a long time since she had gone to a fair. They ate funnel cake, got in the rides and were now heading to the feature presentation. Before they got there though a beautiful brunette went up to Bucky and tapped his shoulder.

"Well, well, well Bucky long time no see, I didn't know you had a little brother." The woman smiled and laughed, she knew who Stephanie was but Stephanie was used to being referred to as a boy since she was very flat chested.

"Leave her alone Melanie, I thought I told you we were through now get going will ya, jeez…" Bucky said and dismissed the lady as he put a hand around Stephanie and walked her to the presentation.

"Thanks Bucky, it means a lot that you always have my back." Stephanie said with a huge smile.

Bucky just stared at her and smiled, his thoughts though were interrupted by an announcer.

" Ladies and gentlemen, please give a loud round of applause for the man of the future, the play boy genius, MR. HOWARDDD STAAARRRRRRKKKK!"

Bucky and Stephanie were rushed to find a good spot and out came Howard onto the stage.

"_He's so handsome_" Stephanie thought as she saw the genius walk around the stage and flirt with all the ladies on stage.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Hehe, I love you too! Now Good Evening everybody! Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." Howard says. Some female helpers take the car on stage.

"With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that." He then pressed a button that had the car go up and float as if it were flying.

"Holy Cow!" Exclaimed Bucky amazed at the invention.

The car though after a long minute fell to the floor unintended.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Howard excused still cleaning his presentation and having many people applauding his genius.

Stephanie was mesmerized but took a second to look around her surrounding and saw an Uncle Sam poster; she came up with an idea.

"Bucky, let's go to the examination room for recruiting."

"What? Stephanie no! You are not gonna register!" Bucky said as he tried chasing after her.

"I have every right as a man does, I want to protect this country! I don't want America to be bullied like I am!"

He stopped her. "Steph, this is ridiculous! First of all you're a girl, and second your health isn't so great, it's a waste of time to even think about recruiting!"

Before going into the room Stephanie had thought things over and went up to hug Bucky. She then whispered into his ear.

"I'll be alright, now go on, don't win the war till I get there!" she then ran into the building without letting Bucky convince her otherwise.

What Bucky didn't know though was that this was her sixth time trying to sign up for the war. She had cut her hair short to make her look more like a boy the second time she went to sign up, every doctor after then truly believed she was a boy until she had to remove her clothe. But she wasn't going to give up.

This time around a doctor Erskine was to examine her.

"So you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis." Dr. Erskine flat out asked the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you from Ms. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities. And all of them stating your true gender.

"That might not be the right file."

"Not, It's the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?"

"Is this a test?"

"Yes."  
"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.  
Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little gal, huh?" Stephanie tried as much as she could to persuade the doctor.

"I can offer you a chance. Only a chance." Said the nice doctor.

"I'll take it!" Yelled Stephanie.

"Good, but you must try hard to remain your identity as a male. So where exactly are you from?"

"Brooklyn."

The doctor stamped the file and gave it back to Stephanie. He then congratulated her and left.

She had done it, she was finally going to help her country, and be by Bucky's side. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank anyone that has favorited this story, followed, me and reviewed.

Thank you Kimiko70, sorry i don't speak portoguese but than you for ur review I am trying to make the story as credible as possible. And I'm glad u caught the bucky/steph thing :). Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Days in the camp were the hardest for Stephanie; she had never gone through so much exercise in her life. Her asthma alone was defeating her chances of even getting to the next day. It didn't help that Colonel Phillips thought she was as weak as a feather either. She proved her worth though when the colonel released a fake grenade onto the field. Stephanie would always put herself out on the line before anyone else would. She felt that she had to protect everyone and anyone, unlike her they all probably had reasons to live when well she didn't have much but maybe just Bucky, but even Bucky could live without her, she thought. The grenade turned out to be a false and everyone clapped to her bravery even agent Peggy Carter.

"That was so noble don't you think Colonel Phillips?" Asked Peggy.

"That doesn't change the fact that he is still weak. But I do think he is perfect for 's experiment." Said the strict old man.

"Dr. Erskine? Experiment? But what do you mean?"

"Let's just say in a few weeks we'll be bowing down to the most powerful man on earth. Alright recruits get back in line set up for a run, GO, GO, GO!" Raged the colonel.

Before Stephanie could go anywhere, Peggy went up to congratulate her.

"Good Job out there Steve!" and with that she laid a kiss on Stephanie's right cheek.

Stephanie had started to blush but pushed the thought aside when the colonel yelled again. Stephanie never really felt any praise like that unless it was from Bucky and to receive it from such a high ranked person made the action even more unbearable. However Stephanie knew for Peggy to kiss her like if she was a man made her feel a little bad. She kind of hoped someone would notice she was actually a girl. She continued to run the course with the rest of the soldiers. Though she didn't know it tomorrow would be a big day for her.

The next day she woke up to a very excited and nudgy Peggy. It was still dark outside and probably maybe just past 3 o'clock in the morning.

"What is it Peggy?" Stephanie whispered gently.

"You are needed Soldier, now try to hurry up and get your belongings as quietly as possible we don't need to be waking up the other recruits now do we?"

"No, Mam. " With that Stephanie began to pack and get ready for leave. A few minutes later, Peggy, Stephanie, and a sleepy Colonel Phillips were driving towards the city. The whole way, Stephanie began to think of all the different possible situations that were ahead for her. Had they figured out she was girl? Were they going to dispose of her with bloodshed? Or was she even lucky any enough to possibly be given a prize by the president? She had no idea. What confused even more though was when they puled up to an old looking warehouse that seemed to have been abandoned. When they went inside the building they were all quiet until Stephanie saw a very familiar face.

"Dr. Erskine?" She asked aware of the doctor that had given her the chance to serve her country.

"Why it's good to see you again Mr. Rogers. Please come let me introduce you to my partner in this project." The doctor had said with a wide and earnest smile.

"Peggy, and Phillips. You two can come also." Continued the doctor. Both Colonel Phillips and Peggy shook the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Erskine, If I may, what project are you referring to?" asked the frail girl as the group kept walking to their destination.

"Well, I thought you were told what it is that will happen to you…" The doctor said as he gave a disappointed look to the colonel. "… I have created a special serum, a serum that can make any person the strongest and healthiest person alive. Along with Mr. Stark's incredible technology, we will be able to make this happen. Now, I had both Ms. Peggy Carter and Colonel Phillips decide which recruit had the most noble, and loyal heart that was capable of such power. Reason being is that with great power, one may fall for temptation and create chaos. But when such a power is given to someone with an honest and caring heart, tremendous things are to happen. Any questions or concerns, you may choose to decline such experiment be conducted on you." The doctor has just finished speaking.

"Mr. Stark as in… Howard Stark?" was all Stephanie could mutter out.

"Yes that would be me. Ha ha ha, I suppose that's a yes to the experiment?" Spoke Howard with a sexy grin that would have any woman on her knees. Dr. Erskine was giggling knowing that Stephanie was probably squealing inside for Mr. Stark.

"Oh, y-yes ,yes, yes of course Sir! And Dr. Erskine it would be an honor!" finally agreed the soldier in question. Her heart was thumping really fast now she could hear it in her ear. She was actually going to work with Howard Stark, the man of the future! Stephanie had always had a celebrity crush on the man since she was 15, but of course it was just a crush like every other woman had.

"It's nice to meet you too soldier." said a smiling Howard.

"Now that all our introductions are done, we should get to work. Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter your services are no longer needed, we will keep in touch. For the mean time if you could please excuse yourselves that would be greatly appreciated. Be sure to return at 4:00PM on the dot!" Said a very highly anticipated Doctor.

They all said their goodbyes and finally began to work.

"Now, Steve Rogers, is it?...well Mister you're going to be working with me first. Dr. Erskine is a very tired old man and needs his rest. I need to make sure I have all the information I need from you to make this successful. Now follow me will you soldier?" Howard said as he began to walk towards the dark hall and into what looked to be a temporary office. Stephanie waved a good bye to the doctor as he went into his quarters for a nap.

As they began to walk, Stephanie was beginning to get really nervous. She was 1 on 1 with the man of the future and she was going to be with alone for who knows how long. She hoped she wouldn't give her secret away though for she didn't want to disappoint the doctor.

Howard opened the door for Stephanie into his office, "After you solider…"

Once Stephanie walked into the office, Howard had the door shut and went straight to his window. He started to scratch his head as in looking for a way to explain something.

"Take a seat." He said with authority in his voice. Stephanie immediately went to the chair provided in front of the desk. She was scared now. Had she done something wrong?

"I saw you blush when Dr. Erskine mentioned my name. Tell me soldier, do you find me attractive?" Howard asked as he turned his gaze from the window into Stephanie's eyes.

"Sir, excuse me but I have no idea what—" Stephanie was cut off when Howard had went to her side, never realizing that he had even moved.

"I didn't know that our future hero would go both ways." Howard insinuated as he started playing with Stephanie's short hair. Stephanie began to blush darker and faster now but she could not give away her secret no matter how cute and convincing Mr. Stark was.

"Nor did I know that the famous Howard Stark would swing both ways either!" She yelled at him as he was now face to face with her. She shocked him; his eyes were wide and full with questions now. In less than a second his face went to a smoldering look and got closer and closer to where his nose was now making contact with Stephanie's nose.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Miss Rogers." He whispered and before Stephanie could convince him that she was not in fact a girl; she felt something on her lips. Howard's warm lips were now captivating Stephanie's own lips. She was surprised and confused as to what was going on. She had heard stories that Howard was a player, heck his nickname was the "Playboy Genius", but she never thought he would make a move on someone so quickly. Before she could even enjoy the kiss, Howard stepped back.

"H-how, how d-did, you know?" Stephanie asked as she now realized that her secret had been figured out. Now that the man conducting the experiment knew her gender, would the experiment be terminated now, what would happen to her?

"What is your real name?" Asked a very different Howard Stark.

Stephanie had gulped. Maybe she still had a chance to get a way with Howard's assumption. She could still say she was a boy.

"Steve Rogers, Mister." Stephanie said as she got up from the seat.

Howard turned around and looked at the floor next to Stephanie's shoes. He then mustered up enough strength to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you have me for a fool? I know a woman when I see one! Do you know how much trouble you are in now? For lying about your gender? For how much this experiment is costing and now we can't do it because you lied about your gender, which makes us get in trouble? Could I please, at least have your real name!" Howard was yelling now, he was infuriated. Stephanie tried her best to keep a cool face. This was a different type of anger she had dealt with. Usually she was bullied or made fun of to where she could defend herself. And whenever Bucky was mad at her well she would easily just make him laugh and he'd get over it. But this man he was upset at her and indiscreetly telling her off without being offensive. She didn't know how to defend herself without being rude.

"How did you know Mr. Stark!" Stephanie asked, deciding just to give in for she new there was no way around convincing the genius in front of her otherwise. She then continued.

"How did you know I was a girl, when everyone else since I've been recruited has easily mistaken me for a boy. Not even Peggy knows I am a girl. I am flat Mr. Stark. I have no womanly curves to go with my gender nor do I have the long and lustful hair. I do not have the long eyelashes or the plump lips. I am weak and lack muscles. I even practiced my voice so that it would sound boyish and my best friend believes I sound like a man myself. So tell me Mr. Stark, what gave it away?" Stephanie had changed her voice to that of her normal high-pitched voice. She was now Stephanie in front of Howard she now sounded like a girl and there was no way back. Stephanie was upset, at herself for even saying such things for letting her insecurities be heard by who might be the most confident man on earth. She suddenly felt that her cheeks were wet and immediately moved her hand to remove the tears streaming down her pale face. A hand stopped her and then she felt two hands on the sides of her face. She then looked up and saw two chocolate brown eyes looking into her soul.

"It was your eyes. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen Miss Rogers." With his thumbs, Howard was wiping her tears away. This action made Stephanie smile. She thought it was such a sincere gesture.

"Now smile will ya, a pretty dame like yourself shouldn't be crying. Now you are in a lot of trouble though missy, once finds out and all."

"That won't be a problem, my name is Stephanie by the way, Stephanie Rogers."

"Well Stephanie, you're not the one to chose if you're in trouble or not. Now follow me, I'm done with my part it's the doctors turn and I do have to give him your true gender." Howard said acting as if the events earlier did not happen. Stephanie was still red as a tomato but Howard didn't mention it aloud, maybe he hadn't noticed.

She thought back to what had just happened. Howard had kissed her, and now he acted like if it didn't happen, she shouldn't be upset, he is a playboy after all.

He walked towards 's office with Stephanie trailing behind.

" , why did you not mention that you knew miss sweet cheeks here was a female?" Howard asked as he looked Stephanie over creating yet another blush from her.

opened his door looking tired but smiling already.

"Well I wanted to surprise you young boy. It's rare now a days to surprise you . And before you ask, we are still going on with this experiment. It was I, who let her into the army, She is the one for this experiment, no matter if she is female or not. Right Stephanie dear?" He asked the young girl. She just nodded.

"Now then I just have to check your vitals dear and measure you. Just for scientific purposes of course. Howard you may leave." ordered.

"Are you sure, I can help—"

"Just leave Howard, don't worry you will see her later for the experiment. Now go." Dr. Erskine insisted and soon after Howard had left.

"Ha, the boy never offers help. May I ask what did you do to him in 30 minutes to have him fall for you?" He asked the girl.

"Doctor, don't say such things, you'll make me blush besides he doesn't like me I guess he's just in awe that I'm girl and that's why he wanted to stay, for scientific purposes." Stephanie said believing it is true.

"If that's what you say my dear. Now stand on this scale so I can measure your weight."

After the doctor had her measured he then had her dress in sports bra and tights for the experiment. She was so skinny you could her clavicles and rib cage. She was hoping this experiment would come out for the better. She was one lucky person, soon, she thought, she would see Bucky and tell him everything that's happened.

* * *

TBC

Please Review! and i will try to update every day atleast one chapter. thanks guys oh and I am also posting this fanfictionon my tumblr,

.


	3. Chapter 3

WOW everybody thanks for the reviews!

enjoy the next chap sorry it's a bit short.

* * *

Howard was a bit weird after he left the room containing the doctor and Stephanie. He didn't want to leave but was ordered to do so. He didn't know if it was the smartest thing to have the serum given to a small and frail woman let alone one that looks like she doesn't even know how to shoot a gun. He couldn't last a minute without going back and thinking about the kiss though. Though many may not believe it, he had a strict policy about being professional with people whom he will conduct experiments on, sadly though he broke it on his first try with Stephanie. It was just something about the woman's eyes that captivated him. They were icy blue and full with passion and hurt at the same time. Her whole persona was just bursting with love and caring, who would ever think she wasn't a man was beyond his belief. Of course he may have been very shallow but he always did know a woman when he saw one even if they didn't have a huge rack or a huge behind or a slim waist; women were women. He went back to thinking about the kiss again, he put his hand up to his lips just hoping he could remember that feeling forever and never forget. Her lips were smooth and very full. He didn't understand why Stephanie had even said she had thin lips, or why she was even insecure about herself; she was beautiful. Maybe the prettiest gal he'd ever seen. If Doctor Erskine knew she was a girl all this time, that means he knew she was the one to do experiment since the beginning as well, her nobility must have shined in her first meeting with the doctor, Howard thought. He went straight to her file, smirking as he saw that the name was still Steve Rogers, he then opened it and began to read. He was shocked to see that she tried 6 times to be recruited, She must've really wanted to serve her country, or maybe she just wants…. No he scratched that idea of his mind.

"He he, I suppose Dr. Erskine saw her determination…what a lucky gal!" Howard said aloud.

"I sure did." Dr. Erskine surprised Howard making him jump a little.

"If you hurt her Howard, I will come back from the dead and take you with me. But who's to say you would be allowed in heaven?" The doctor continued then let out a little giggle. "Don't forget 4:00PM in the lab Mr. Stark." The doctor then left the room leaving Howard speechless.

Stephanie was now heading to the lab next to Howard and the doctor. She was feeling nervous, kind of hoping she could go back and say no to the experiment, what if she would die? What about Bucky?

Don't sweat it Sweetie you'll be fine. Places every body!" Yelled Howard with a pose of excitement. He then ran up the stairs to his section. Dr. Erskine was still near Stephanie and gave her some words of advice.

"Miss Rogers, please promise me you will do what you think is right always and forever?"

"I promise."

"Good, now good luck and just have yourself settled in the device, it will only be a second okay?" after seeing Stephanie nod with assurance, the doctor smiled and left her to be next to Howard. Behind him helpers were strapping small Stephanie to the device that would hold her transformation. Colonel Phillips and Peggy had just arrived and both saluted towards Stephanie. They both met up with the pair of geniuses on the top panel.

"Why is Mr. Rogers wearing a sports bra Howard?" Peggy asked him since they were close friends. He just laughed a little as Dr. Erskine answered.

"You will see soon enough Agent Carter."

"He must be really small down there to not have a bulge coming out." Colonel Phillips simply stated leaving Peggy blushing hard, Howard laughing harder, and Dr. Erskine sighing with disappointment.

"Are you ready Rogers?", asked the doctor.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Hollered the soldier. The doctor gave a nod to Howard to push the button that would commence the transformation. As the device's door began to close on Stephanie, Howard yelled, "Just hold on tight sweet cheeks!" and before Stephanie could answer the door was already shut closed.

Howard pressed the button and thus began the infamous experiment. Everything seemed to have gone well but then technical problems rose, they needed more power in order to finish the experiment without having Stephanie die. The only way this could happen was to have half of New York City with a temporary black out but they had to have the president's permission before they could pull such a trigger. Howard was on the phone trying his hardest and using his best motivational skills to convince President Roosevelt to have permission to complete the experiment. After 2 long minutes, the president decided yes, and without saying goodbye, Howard had increased the power. The lights then went out and had turned back on when the smoke from the device began to form. Howard immediately pressed the button to have the metal cocoon open up.

Dr. Erskine started walking towards Stephanie with the rest of the gang following behind him.

"Stephanie dear are you okay? Please say yes, it seems I can not see you." The doctor said as he was trying the push the bundles of smoke away from his path to reach Stephanie. Peggy and Colonel Phillips both looked confused as they heard the doctor say Stephanie, but when the smoke finally cleared up they finally understood why.

In the device stood a woman like no other. She was taller, with longer fuller legs, followed by wonderful child- bearing hips, a slim waist many would envy, abs you could see, a well endowed bosom, strong arms, same face but with long golden hair that would reach up to her back. She was truly an amazing sight to see. Everyone around the room was in awe with their mouths hanging low. Especially Peggy and Colonel Phillips.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Doctor Erskine.

"Taller!" Stephanie exclaimed as she finally realized how much her body changed. Everyone around her laughed. Peggy and Colonel Phillips then confronted her.

"Well, I didn't expect you to turn into a woman." The colonel bluntly said.

"I already was a woman, sorry for lying to both of you but I promised Dr. Erskine I would continue acting like a boy."

"What I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me! We could've had girl conversations all this time, I wouldn't feel alone with a bunch of boys around." Peggy said as she went straight to hug Stephanie. She took that as an instant sign of friendship. She then looked for Howard to see his reaction to her transformation but was blinded when loud sound was heard followed by screams. She turned around to see what had happened and saw an unfortunate thing. She turned around and saw 3 men running around. Peggy and Howard had taken care of two of them but one was left and was running around with the special serum. Dr. Erskine was bleeding heavily from his torso; Stephanie ran to his aid but was quickly turned down by a weak-waving hand.

"Go Stephanie, you must not let them have the serum. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I promise. " That promise was all Stephanie needed to head and find that remaining German spy.

She quickly ran, noticing how much faster and quicker she got. Her perception and reflexes were much more defined. She quickly caught up with the spy and went to tackle him. He pulled out a gun and the only way she could defend her self was with a trash can top. She deflected the bullets and kept following the spy. She ended up saving a kid's life during the rendezvous. The spy had gone into a small submarine near the harbor and she went into the water to see if she could catch him. She did and took the serum away. The spy thought didn't have such a lucky experience though. When Stephanie got out of the water she saw a bunch of people clapping and applauding her for her bravery. She then later felt really cold and saw that her breasts were in a very difficult situation. She began to blush and ran back to the abandoned warehouse. When she entered there was a lot less people than there were before. It was just Howard, Peggy, Colonel Phillips, and .

"Did you get the Serum?" Colonel Phillips asked. Dry.

Stephanie didn't answer but pushed anyone in her way to get near the dying or now dead doctor. She just went straight up to him and began to hug him. This man was very important to her, he was her guardian angel and helped her with everything she had ever dreamed of. She began to cry and cried harder into the doctor's body. Some paramedics came to take the doctor away from Stephanie but she wouldn't budge. She just held longer and longer onto him until Howard came and laid a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"You know what you have to do soldier." He didn't like speaking to her in that town but if that would help he would do it. She realized that he was right and let go of the doctor. Howard had given his trench coat to Stephanie for to have to cover her body.

"Peggy, take this, and take Stephanie with you on a shopping spree. We have to keep moving forward." He regretted saying.

* * *

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thanks for the reviews everybody but i wish you could sign on! but i accept guest reviews as well :)

Here's chapeter 4 ENjoy

PLease follow me on tumblr for i have it on my tumblr as well.

**MY TUMBLR** violetharmony**DOT**tumblr**DOT**com

**MY FANFICTION PAGE** violetharmony**DOT**tumblr**DOT**com/Too%20bad%20it%20Wasn't%20Forever

* * *

The ride towards the mall was a long and quiet one. Peggy felt uncomfortable driving a sad and silent Stephanie around. She didn't how to comfort her, she was usually always smiling or at least letting off a great aura but right now she was just dead.

"You know, it's all because of him that I'm here. He was the one that let me join the Army in the first place." Stephanie bluntly released as she kept looking to her right towards the outside.

Peggy didn't know how to respond to that. She just kept quiet and gave Stephanie a pat on her left shoulder.

"Don't give up Stephanie, not on us, we need you now more than ever." Was all Peggy could mutter.

When they got to the mall, Peggy showed a trench coat wearing woman to the woman's section in Macy's. She immediately thought that maybe some shopping would do good for Stephanie, having Howard's wallet is a woman's wish come true. In other words, Stephanie could buy anything she wanted.

"Okay first we need to have the essentials: a black cocktail dress, a summer dress, one pair of jeans, one or two long skirts, two blouses, two pairs of heels, and undergarments. Now where do you want to start?" An enthusiastic Peggy asked. She was trying really hard to change the mood. Stephanie wasn't giving in but in order to be a good soldier she had to snap out of it. The doctor wouldn't want her to be grieving for him. So she smiled and believed it. She had to be happy; she was given the body and abilities many would ever want. She was also able to shop using Howard's wallet, who wouldn't be happy to be in her position.

"I feel bad though, using Howard's money to buy my clothes. I'm sure I can fit into my mother's clothes. " Stephanie said knowing that was the right thing to do. She didn't want to be taking advantage of anyone, her mother had taught her better.

"Oh honey, Howard wants you to spend his money so don't sweat it." Peggy said with a very assuring voice. Stephanie nodded with approval. The ladies went off on their shopping journey. Stephanie tried on at least 84 outfits and 32 pairs of shoes. She also found that she actually needed different types of bras and panties. The girls spent a total of $2,000 and Stephanie started feeling really bad about spending all that money. Peggy drove Stephanie to a nice neighborhood in the banks of Manhattan. She assumed they were going to Howard's home. They pulled up at a really nice home, one Stephanie thought she'd have the privilege to set foot on.

"You seem so familiar with this place. Are you really close with Howard?" asked Stephanie strutting in her new navy blue pencil skirt, loose white blouse, and golden heels.

"Me and Howard? Well I guess you can say we're a thing but we're always on and off." Peggy simply said hiding no shame in it. Stephanie was surprised. Miss Carter was into men like Howard, and actually dating him, but he's such a… well, player. He had even kissed her just a few hours ago. Stephanie decided it was best to keep her kiss and crush with Howard a secret from her new friend. She made a mental note that she would have to stop thinking about Howard. Peggy rang the doorbell and out came a young lady dressed in a French maid outfit. This scene had Peggy raise her eyebrows and furrow out of anger.

"And this is why we're on and off. Excuse me while I go get after him!" Peggy ran past the maid and went straight to hunt for Howard. Stephanie quickly followed Peggy but not after apologizing to the maid for Peggy's actions.

When Stephanie entered the home she heard Howard say, "Oh baby, why are you being so mean to Teresa? It's not her fault I want my maids to look sexy while they work for me— St-Stephanie! What are you doing here?" Peggy noticed his change in attitude as he laid his eyes on Stephanie. Stephanie waved a hand to him and smiled. Peggy then spoke for her.

"I have to leave back to camp with Colonel Phillips, Stephanie needs a place to stay. I need for you to lend her one of your rooms."

"Sorry to intrude, but I still have my apartment back in Brooklyn, or I can go back with you to the camp Miss Carter. It's fine really, I don't want to be a hassle to Mr. Stark." Stephanie said aloud. Peggy gave Howard his wallet back with attitude and Howard smiled.

"Nonsense Sweet cheeks, you can stay with me. You'll be a celebrity in a few days, and if you stay in your apartment people will just be bothering you all the time. Trust me I should know! Teresa please get all of Miss Rogers' bags from the car and take them to her room. Thank you oh, and Stephanie, could you follow Teresa to your room so you can get used to it? Thanks. The 8th one Teresa!" Howard yelled as he walked away with Peggy. Stephanie only assumed that they were about to get in a fight. Stephanie did as Howard asked but insisted to the maid that she was capable enough to take her own bags to her own guest room. After much debate, the maid finally let her do what she wanted to do. Stephanie held all 20 bags full of shoes and clothing up two flights of stairs. It turns out that "the 8th" was on the third floor of Howard's Mansion. Without breaking a sweat, Stephanie dropped the bags on her bed. The maid had offered help to arrange the clothing in her closet but Stephanie denied it and dismissed her.

"You are really nice and beautiful Miss Rogers, thank you." The maid said as she left her quarters.

Stephanie began to clean up her mess and organize everything; she was a bit of a neat freak. 2 hours late she finished and was now in front of the long mirror in her room. She stared at every single part of her skin for maybe 5 minutes each. She just couldn't believe how much her body transformed. She felt…

"Beautiful." A voice said and interrupted Stephanie's thoughts. She jumped out of fright and turned directly to the voice and saw a smiling Howard. Immediately blushing as she caught sight of him.

"Mr. Stark! W-what are you doing here!" She asked embarrassed to be seen in such a state. Howard just went closer to her until their noses were a few inches apart.

"Howard, you can call me Howard, Stephanie." He said as he left his hands on her arms. He got closer to her and started smelling her and sighed with satisfaction. The whole while, Stephanie was just stiff as a rock. She's not stupid she knew where this was going. But now she knew he was with Peggy, he was a player that slept with any living thing, and he was probably just doing this now that she was pretty. Once she cleared her thoughts, Stephanie pushed Howard away to where he made contact with the wall behind him, leaving a small dent from the force. After seeing how much damage was done out of something small, She ran to his aid and began to apologize, stating that she didn't know she was that strong, and she didn't mean to hurt him.

"It's alright sweet cheeks. I just thought that you had something for me since I noticed you staring at me, and you let me kiss you earlier. False hypothesis forgive me." This enraged Stephanie. To think she was just a matter of fun and distraction to him was not going by in her books.

"You assume correct, I don't like you Howard, you are a player, you play with everyone's feelings even mine, and that's because you didn't even know me. And to have the guts to kiss me while you're dating Peggy is ungentle men like! To think that I used to admire you is blasphemous now! I don't need any assistance as of now and if I ever do I will just ask Teresa for help. Thanks again for letting me stay in your humble household. All said and done, so could you please exit the door."

She was afraid to speak to the man like this but she will never ever let anyone take advantage of her, she never liked bullies. They all came in different shapes and sizes but she knew one when she saw one. Howard continued to look at her, baffled, trying to connect two and two together. He wondered where the shy girl he had met just a few hours ago had gone. Did the serum, change personalities as well? Well it didn't matter to Howard, he hadn't and wouldn't now go chasing after a girl for any reason, He was Howard Stark, girls would chase him, super serum or not. After gathering his thoughts and noting that Stephanie had gone to the restroom inside her bedroom, he fixed himself and closed the door behind him. She had the nerve to ignore him and leave him unattended or walk him out of her room, who did she think she was now? A few seconds later, he walked up to his room and it hit him; her room was right across from his suite.

"_Dammit_. Teresa!" He spat before entering his room. Teresa was seen running up the suite of stairs to the entrance of his room.

"Yes, sir. What may I assist you with?" She asked bowing her head.

"Why the hell did you put that girl in the 8th room!" he yelled at her.

"But, Mr. Stark. You told me to put her there. If it was a mistake I can always move her out." She said. She was right; Howard had said to put her there. What was he thinking?

"Yeah, yes you're right… I'm sorry I doubted you loyal services. Say toots, I'll let you go home early if you do me a favor." Howard said out loud intentionally, hoping Stephanie would be able to hear him. He began rimming his fingers on the edge of the maid's outfit wearing a façade of desire. He knew how to get Teresa when he wanted to. It was pretty simple actually.

"Yes master, anything you'd like." Teresa moaned as Howard began to place his mouth on her ear lobe and sucking on it tenderly. He took her in to his bedroom where he would continue. If Stephanie did not like him, well he was going to make her wish she'd never say that.

On the other side of the hall, Stephanie had a red angry face. She was blushing yet fuming. She was offended and felt very disrespected. Who treated their guests like this, especially on the first night? The nerve this man had was driving Stephanie crazy.

"I can't believe him! He's doing it on purpose just to annoy me! I hate him! His arrogance, his inconsideration, his obnoxious self, his disrespectful antics, his attitude towards women, his stupid bright brown eyes, brown hair, stupid mustache, his stupid words, and his stupid smile, and his stupid lips, and his stupid kisses!" She realized that her trail of thoughts was scaring her. She had to stop now, She had already changed into a set of pajamas that Peggy helped her pick out. _Peggy_, she thought of her and began feeling sorry for her. Why would she deal with him especially when he's doing this to her? Stephanie had no respect for a man like this, and if her father were still alive, bless his soul, she wouldn't approve of him either.

"Well I'm not going to let him get the best of me! I need to continue acting in control. He will not sway me off my feet."

She went to bed and covered herself with the comforter. She felt so comfortable on her bed, she was never given such luxurious items in er life until now. Once she got settled she began to think about all the events that happened that day. If only Bucky were her to help her get through it. She prayed for Bucky hoping he would be all right and to wait for her. She would be near him soon to fight along side him. She also prayed for Dr. Erskine's soul. She took notice of her new body and was thankful for it, though she really liked her long she felt that it would conflict with her responsibilities as a soldier. She would ask someone if it was okay for her to cut it. She drifted to sleep as she began to think of other little things. She was excited for the new life ahead of her.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. I want to know if i'm going the right direction or not. I am using the movie as a reference but am taking my liberties with it as well. I love Peggy and i know she would never let or deal with a man that would act like that towards her but hopefully you guys can understand. She's like a pepper to me.

Please review!


End file.
